


Триптих. Искушение святого Антония

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Christian Symbolism, Freeform, German is sexy, Heresy, Nazi symbolism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Дирк Богард укрощает человеческие души в Саду (Не)Земных Наслаждений.
Relationships: Dirk Bogard/human souls





	Триптих. Искушение святого Антония

Триптих. Искушение святого Антония*

Левая створка. Полёт и падение.

Мы - многорукий Вишну, мы - вероотступники, мы - гончие вожделения и распутства. Мы лежим на ковре из розовых стеблей, шипы присасываются к нашим телам, а мы считаем секунды до того, как наша кровь напоит их. Да распустятся розы нашей крови и блуда! Да сломают нам хребет прямо сейчас, сотрут кости в пыль, откусят наши языки в сладком, вишнёвом поцелуе Иуды!

Мы устилаем пол плотным, живым, как разомлелые под пустынным солнцем змеи, покрытием. Наши носы втягивают вдохи друг друга, наши ресницы оголтело дрожат в предвкушении и похоти. Мы сплетаем друг с другом руки, тянемся к чужим шеям, шипим, кусаемся, плюёмся, клянёмся: "Позволь мне удушить тебя, скоро здесь появятся ядовитые летучие жабы, лисы с горькой слюной и плетьми-девятихвостками наперевес, позволь мне избавить тебя от мучений, сестра моя, брат мой!.."

Но нет - мы не так глупы, мы бледнеем, нам дурно от этих багровых рек, каплющих из нас. Мы слышим стук отворяющейся двери, и каждый из нас начинает прижиматься к шипам ещё рьянее, со сладострастными вскриками, с бровями, сжавшимися и сцепившимися на переносице от натуги и боли.

И тогда мы слышим Его шаги.

Центральная часть. Искушение.

Он отворяет дверь, как только может бессмертный: с тенью Вельзевула за плечом, под аккомпанемент двадцать пятого каприза Паганини, с меткой шестьсот шестьдесят шесть на внутренней стороне ладони.

Мы тянем шеи, тут же, выше, с конвульсивным криком рвущихся позвонков. Мы похожи на загрызенных дикой кошкой антилоп, зачарованным взглядом провожающих свои последние грозовые тучи за кайму наших век.

Он останавливается у самого первого тела, расставив ноги на ширине плеч. Наконец делает первый шаг, ступая на чьё-то колотящееся от возбуждения тело. Шаг! и мы понимаем, Он не слеплен из красной глины иранских берегов, не вытесан из мрамора, не нарисован рукой художника-экспрессиониста, нет, Он - живой, из мягкой, податливой плоти, розоватой, точно в дьявольской дымке кожи и черной, зачесанной волосок к волоску причёски.

Вонзить шип в наши сердца - это инстинктивное, дикое желание сводит нас с ума; умереть и быть похороненными в клейкой смоле Его волос, заснуть меж них, нежиться обнаженными телами на жестких, толстых корнях. Утопиться, пойти камнем на дно, тотчас во влажной мгле зеленовато-серого райка с его чуть более темным обводом и намеком на чернильную россыпь вокруг зениц. Мы видим Его тяжелые и возможно чуть воспа-распа-ленные веки, кажется, жилка-другая лопнула на глянцевитом глазном яблоке. Прядь на виске застлана туманной сединой, и мы вздыхаем, точно наученные, точно малые дети в зверинце, только с намокшими подмышками и промежностями, яростно и жадно дышим, словно Он уже схватил нас за тонкие шеи.

Хлопок. Мы замечаем в его руках длинный, облизывающий ближние тела хлыст и мычим, завлекая его кожаный ретивый язык ближе, еще ближе к нам. Он ступает дальше, проходится хлыстом по содрогающимся в любовной лихорадке телам: он обводит чужие, бледные, с багряными цветами распустившимися на коже, ключицы, затвердевшие, маленькие и красные, точно звезды на ранних картинах Моне, соски, спускается к межножью, а хлыст, следуя за своим хозяином, терзает и кусает там, прохаживается по вздрагивающим пяткам и переходит к следующей жертве.

"Lecke**", - да, "lecke", вот новые Аллилуйя, Отче наш, Confiteor, вот мантра новой церкви, где мы канонизируем Его и благословляем Его, и отдаемся во власть искушения, и вкладываем души наши в руки Ему, лукавому. "Lecke", - повторяет Он, подставляя носок начищенного, блестящего, впитывающего и ослепляющего тьмой сапога. Каблук наступает нам на груди, дыхание не просто сбивается, оно рушится, падет на колени и заливается в счастливых слезах. Мы целуем самый кончик носка, оставляем поначалу сухие отметки внизу, у самой подошвы, смелеем, проводим языком выше, вздыхаем в унисон, вертим бедрами, заглядываем Ему в гипнотические глаза и наконец отпускаем себя - подрагивая, сбиваемся, целуем размашисто, точно крупными беличьими кистями, рвем зубами сладкое местечко, где край сапога сталкивается с плотными бриджами. Его губы изгибаются в самодовольстве, а Он может себе это позволить. Мы дробно киваем головами, как болванчики или зачумленные, а он единственно не треплет наши щеки, зная, что наши подгнившие сердца, зашедшиеся в одном продолжительном импульсе, просто не выдержат и пожрут самих себя изнутри.

"Alles ist gut***". Он проходит дальше, никого не обделяя взглядом, следом острого, разящего будто афродизиак сапога. Его форма, с серебристыми листьями дуба на погонах, черная, точно выкованная из одного цельного антрацита; табачной, дурманящей рубахой и сияющим на подобие аврора бореалис кинжалом на поясе - ткань, цвет, даже наплечная нашивка со свастикой - все это складывается в один визжащий, сомкнутый на манер бульдожьих челюстей символ.

Мы все еще дрожим - взмокшие, со спазмированными от судорог мышцами, с прокусанными до крови губами, которую мы лакаем до сих пор, стараясь унять этот жар, содомский, что не делает его менее божественным, жар внутри наших тел.

А Он смотрит, сощурившись, на самой грани аплодисментов.

Правая створка. Видения.

Тогда, стоя в самом конце коридора, шевелящегося от надсадных усилий нас всех, Он кивает своим мыслям, и мы замираем, словно завороженные вьющейся перед нами коброй.

Он усмехается и колко оглядывает нас. В тот же миг мы вдавливаемся в шипы, свирепо и неукротимо, ломаем их своим рвением, а те родинками застывают в наших телах, прожигают в них трещины, захлёбываются в нашей любовно отданной крови.

А Он, непобедимый и бессмертный, как Аполлон Бельведский, окидывает нас прощальным властолюбивым взглядом и неспешно потирает руки: одну лакированную, с разливающейся тягучей и лоснящейся чернотой, перчатку о другую. Смыкает пальцы и круговыми, волнующими, деликатными движениями освобождает левую руку от перчатки. Палец за пальцем. Мы хватко и резво ловим образы, сначала Его запястье, потом ладонь, затем мизинец, а следом уже остальные, выкованные из железа, ловкие, хитро сложившиеся в щепоть пальцы.

Мы замираем на последнюю неимоверную долю секунды, запах блуда мерцает в воздухе рогатым, кроваво-красным фантомом, наши бедра переплетены друг с другом, сжаты тисками, языки выпадают из ртов, пот застилает глаза, но мы упорно не смаргиваем. О, великие камни царя Соломона!..

"Reichen Sie aus, meine Tiere****", - вкрадчиво произносит Он и бросает свою ожившую под нашими пристальными взглядами перчатку-ворона в ворох наших тел. И под грохот вздыбившихся, ломающихся на части, одно за другим, рев и вой наших тел, рук, рвущих кожаную перчатку на части, под наши стоны, под тянущие снизу звуком сексофона оргазмы, под наши молитвы и зовы, Он захлопывает дверь в печь концентрационного лагеря имени Дирка Богарда.

**Author's Note:**

> * Невероятно зацепила эта отсылка к И. Босху.  
> ** Лижи (нем.)  
> *** Всё хорошо (нем.)  
> **** Хватайте, мои зверюшки (нем.)


End file.
